Data retrieval apparatus of the type concerned are known in general. Most of these apparatus comprise a globe and a pen connected by an electric cable to the globe for selecting a geographical location on the globe to cause a built-in speaker of the globe to play voice information relevant to the selected location.
The invention seeks to provide improved data retrieval apparatus.